Colts Of Brotherhood
by JadeStep96
Summary: Big Mac A well known farm pony who seeks to save his family from poverty. Astron, a lone Templar who is the last of his kind vows to hunt down the murder of The Knight's Templar and bring peace to his home village. When these two entirely different warriors cross paths they swear upon a vow to live, fight and die as one profanity & violence ponies are antho and Astron is NOT an OC!


Colts of Brotherhood. By JadeStep96.

Some chose to simply believe that destiny controls who you are, that our own actions and emotions are guided, manipulated or are all together not by free will. Well, allow me to tell you this, you and only you can chose what course to run because that's one of the many beauties of life, you are who you are no pony else can tell you differently and that is nothing but the good honest truth.

Chapter one: Pain and agony

The sky was dark filled with smoke and ash as a unicorn stallion carried a young white colt on his back running as fast as his smoke field lungs could drag him, the stallion's name for he was now formerly called by as Storm Archer. His fur coat, mane and tail were a black and had bright purple eyes, had a neck length-cut mane, he was wearing gray slops and white and red amour with a thick chest plate that bared the symbol of the Iron Cross just like amulet around his neck, lastly a silver bow and golden arrow for a cutie mark.

The colt on his back looked to be no older than nine or ten years old, was covered in soot and had several cuts, bruises, along with third degree burn all over his body he was wearing a gray robe as his blond mane and tail were now dark due to the dust and ash, he was starting to fall asleep as his round turquoise eyes began to close.

Storm taped his with his free arm, "Come on kid, you're going to be alright, just don't fall asleep"! Storm demanded as he hoped over large portions of gravel and burning wood from the rapidly burning building the duo were currently inside of.

"O-okay…S-Storm"… The colt responded weakly between coughs as he sat up in Storm's firm grip, Storm came to a sudden stop as the main entrance was completely blocked off by scattered brick and burning flames.

"Damn it, kid do you see a way out?" Storm asked as he searched though the massive hall way desperate for a way out, the surveyed their surroundings carefully as he caught a glimpse of the back door on the right, but that too was set in flames, he cheeked the left by the door that led to yet again, scorching heat, the colt caught a glimpse of a long Grappling Hook griped on to a window just wide enough to fit them, both.

"Th-there…up…top". The colt alerted as he pointed up to the far left for Storm could notice, "Alright hold on tightly", as the stallion made a mad dash for the hook as grabbed onto it tightly and held his companion with his free arm as be began to climb pulling himself up with all out his remaining strength but just as Storm was only a foot away from their escape the rope snapped as the two fell hitting against the ground with thud.

"Shit, now what"? Storm cursed as he saw his small friend struggling to his feet, "Oh no, kid you alright?" Strom shouted as he ran over to the colt a he nodded and let out a few coughs Storm picked him up as ran to the back left corner of the hall to grab a large, heavy, two-handed Mace. Setting the colt down carefully and made sure that he was in a good safe distance away from him and then started to wound up his arms as he torched his back and rooted his feet into the ground while he tighten his grip breathing in slowing and then forcefully bringing the massive weapon smashing against the wall with all of his might repeatedly as he shouted between swings.

"Don't worry- I'll get us out of here- even if it kills me!" As Storm continued smashing the mace at thick solid brick the wall.

The colt was looking at a massive net of Cannon-Balls hanging from the left as he then had an idea. With his good arm he started to slowly rise and began hopping to the net, holding his side in pain as fell over and started to crawl his way there. "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be moving with your broken rib, you could puncher a lung!" There was no response.

"Kid, are yo-"he was cut off by the young colt shouting "take cover!" Storm wasted no time as he ran behind a pile of rubble and got down to the ground. The colt bit the rope hard as it snapped and the massive sprier came at a blinding speed and smashed the wall to pebbles. "Good job, let's go!" Storm snatched the colt up and dashed out into the open air as he made his way to the stairs he saw three stallions he set down the colt by the way behind a broken shrine along with stairs as said to him, "When I tell you to run take off as fast as you possibly can, understood?

The colt nodded, as Storm took his position as he placed he placed his hand on his chest and marked the holy Cross, Up, Down, Left, Right, as he kissed his amulet prayed to himself quietly , "Alpha let me have speed and persecution" aimed at the stallion's head on the right, reached into his Quill for an Arrow and put it in place on the Bow, pulled it back and held his breath closed his eyes, meanwhile the colt was praying for Storm to be safe during the dual.

As Storm opened his eyes he fiercely let go of his Bow's string as the Arrow went and pierced right through the stallion's neck he flew directly into the other as the dagger the shot stallion was holding stabbed the other right in the back as they fell of the edge into the pit of fire as the third instantly drew his spear and spotted his target, too close to draw a second arrow Strom dashed for the stallion with his bladed Bow on the top and bottom and a third by the handle, made his bow a close and long ranged tool.

Clashing steel was heard as the colt heard Storm shout, now kid, run! With that the colt took off running as fast as he could, as he was mere inches from exiting the soon to be extinguished War Base as a flaming shard of wood came down the colts cries of agony were heard as he passed out.

His vision was nothing but black in his left eye and blurry in his right but he could hear Storm saying your awake! As the colt spoke he felt all of his energy return, were almost there Storm! The stallion ran faster as he was now at the main bridge but…alright kid now that we made it here I- Arrghh!

Storm screamed in pain as he fell to the ground face first dropping the colt along with him as desperately tried to stand but couldn't. Storm w-what's wrong? *Gasp* Storm got caught in a Bowie trap as he tried remove it. Wait stop, I'll unlatch it. Storm looked up at his young ally and said through gritting teeth alright, make it quick!

The young colt removed his robe and as Storm opened his mouth and bit down out the robe as he counted down.

"Three…Two…One"… The colt push the latch down as the jaws started to separate from Storm's ankle as his cries of agony were heard through the cloth fabric the colt felt his fingers becoming wet with crimson. He paused to let Storm breath, "here we go Three…Two…one"… he pushed down again more screams were heard as the young one's hands were covered in blood once more. "One more time, "Three"… the top frame of bridge became loose and weak…"Two"…the gravel added to the weight as it now bean to slip…"one"…the flames of shattered wood gravel and steel came down as Storm saw this just in the instant and kicked the colt out of the way in time but Storm was dragged down by the mass of fire.

The colts' vison had been blurred as he couldn't see anything for a moment as he emerged to his feet all soon became clear as he sees a massive hole in the ground as Storm's bow lied in front of him. Jumping down the hole the bridge to see his ally completely covered in the mass of the destruction, "Storm!"

The colt cried out his name in a loss of wards as he desperately tried to remove the burning gravel off the stallion. His arm was grabbed as he saw that Storm was barely breathing as he coughed up blood and pulled him in close to say his last wards. "I love you"…he coughed weakly as handed his Holy Cross Amulet "I love…you…son"… as the final breath was drawn the hand of the stallion dropped to the ground as his eyes rolled back young one was now at a sudden loss for all emotion as he placed his right hand over the stallion's eyes and gently closed them so that he could now rest in peace.

The colt placed his hand over his chest and marked the holy cross up, down, left, right, kissed the amulet the now dead stallion gave to him and said a quiet pray for his father figure. Silently walking away as the sea of flames engulfed the corpse.

What was supposed to a small victory was now an eternal scar, one that would never fade…

A young light gray fur coated stallion now awakes from his nightmare as he is drenched in sweat and panting heavily as he lights a small lamp rising slowly from his bed he gets up and walks over the bucket of water placed in the corner of the room for stopping rain during rainy nights and such.

He cupped his hands together and splashed his face with the water and rinsed his face clean of the sweat, careful not to touch his left eye in the process, the young stallion the grabbed a new pillow and replaced it with the previous one on the bed and remove the blanket and laid back down as the stallion blew out the light now the room was dark again as only the sound of the rain was heard and the only source of light was from the full moon outside the stallion grabbed his pocket watch ant opened it as the soft ticking was heard slightly, it read 12:00 am.

The stallion let out a long sigh as he closed and placed it back on the dresser and set himself a comfortable position as he turned towards his right he sees the amulet that was given to him so many years ago as the stallion takes it into his hand and stares at it deeply images of the past play back into his mind as if they were still very recant.

The stallion now feels tears weal up in his eyes as vision now becomes blurry, finally he sits up leaning against the wall as he now sobs openly, saying to himself, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Storm"… the stallion was in a painful silence for a few minutes his heart aching with the dark, horrible memories of that terrible day. The stallion stood up as he whipped his tears as slammed his fist into the wall as cracks from the impact were place in the form of his fist "For years this…scar has innerved with my life, enough."

The stallion made his bed and headed towards his dresser as he slowly removed a suit of armor lifting it by the shoulders as the metal glared in the moon light, letting out a long sigh the stallion placed the gear on his bed, the suit of chainmail was first as he slipped it on, next was a long white robe with the iron cross in the center of the chest and back made of soft cloth as he tighten the straps on his wrists and waist, next were a thick dark gray pair of chops made of leather slipping his legs through and tightening the buttons and buckles firmly, next were Arm, leg, shoulder armor, placing them on he glances at the

Palms of his hands that symbol on the gantlets and graves as well, shoulder pads too, Boots where at shine length, finally his Sword, shield and whip.

A large cabinet was opened as the moon's light glared off the scabbard and the shield was a V shape the same red cross lay bold on the front the whip was made a long steel chain and the hilt was bared the symbol as well, Gear and tools equipped as the stallion starred into his reflection, pulling the hood over his head eyes as his left eye that was not turquoise like his right but a very dark yellow almost bown as it was lazy, not move when using his sight. It was covered by a one sided mask that he wore ever since he lost the sight from the eye.

Covered ears though the spaces where they stuck out. Finally, the stallion looked towards his dresser to see his most valued amulet that was once worn by the stallion that risked his life and died making sure his adopted son was safe. The young stallion slowly placed the amulet in his arm as closed his eyes that very same voice echoed though his head, "I love you son" as the stallion opened his eyes to bend down on his left knee as he placed the elbows on his bed and put his hands together as he prayed out loud:

Alpha, I have been hunted by the evil of my enemy, please I ask you to send them away and guide me through my journey, help me stay my hand in times of anger and stay strong when there is no sign of hope be shown.

I will send the Omega's void to hell and I now and forever, vow to fight in the name of justice as I walk the path of virtue.

I'll turn from all temptations when darkness tries to take hold of me. I will fight for those who cannot as I praise you until the day I die.

I'll live to fight along with my allies for the greater good forged by the way of salvation, and until my life ends may the father of understanding guide us, Amen.

The stallion singed the cross on the chest as he sealed his prayer, up, down, left, right and placed his amulet around his neck. The young stallion now was ready, he had his tools and armor and vow sealed as he closed the door behind him and headed outside into the rainy dark morning sky.

By the bottom of the bed frame something is labeled, that was his name, and his name was Astron Archer…


End file.
